Lagu Cinta Untuk Luka 2
by Hikasya
Summary: Sekuel dari "Lagu Cinta Untuk Luka". Naruto sudah menjadi koki ahli pembuat kue sekarang. Dia pun menjadi pemilik baru di toko kue milik keluarganya. Di samping itu, ada pegawai perempuan yang sangat menyukai Naruto yaitu Miku. Miku yang bekerja di toko kue milik Naruto. Setelah itu, terjadilah peristiwa yang tidak terduga. Naruto bertemu kembali dengan Luka. [TAMAT]
1. Kamu kembali, Luka

**Megurine Luka.**

 **Lagu ini tidak tersampaikan kepadanya.**

 **Lagu hati yang berasal dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam.**

 **Akhirnya telah membuat luka lebar di sebuah jiwa yang teriris.**

 **Luka yang tidak terobati.**

 **Jiwa hampa tanpamu.**

 **Hingga tidak ada pintu yang kubuka untuk mengisi rongga-rongga napas cintaku.**

 **Aku tak akan bisa menerima cinta yang lain.**

 **Biarpun itu selamanya.**

 **Aku akan tetap mencintaimu.**

 **Walaupun hatimu sudah diambil oleh orang lain.**

 **Kini kamu sudah menjadi miliknya.**

 **Aku akan tetap selalu mengingatmu sebagai kenangan terindahku.**

 **Kamulah sahabat terbaikku.**

 **Biarpun aku berusaha melupakanmu.**

 **Tapi, hal itu tidak dapat kulakukan.**

 **Entah mengapa, hatiku masih ingin memilikimu.**

 **Entahlah, ternyata hati ini teramat ingin memilikimu.**

 **Luka ... Luka ... Luka ...**

 **Hanya nama itu yang kuingat.**

 **Kenapa?**

 **Nama itu selalu teringat olehku.**

 **Aku ingin melupakannya.**

 **Tapi, tidak bisa.**

 **Aku masih mencintainya.**

 **Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang.**

 **Luka ... Kamu ada di mana sekarang?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation, dll.**

 **Saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya saja. Izinkan ya ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekuel dari fic "Lagu Cinta Untuk Luka"**

 **Judul : Lagu Cinta Untuk Luka 2**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Luka x Miku**

 **Genre : romance/hurt/comfort/family**

 **Rating : T**

 **Setting : AU (Konoha versi kota moderen. Gambaran kota dibuat berdasarkan khayalan belaka)**

 **Start written : Jumat, 19 Juni 2015**

 **Fic request buat reader yang tidak diketahui namanya.**

 **Ayo, siapa namanya yang memesan cerita ini sama saya? Saya nggak tahu orangnya nih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE : Maaf ya kelamaan membuatnya. Tapi, akhirnya kelar juga.**

 **Penampilan Naruto di fic ini sama kayak di canonnya yaitu di Naruto movie: The Last. Model rambutnya sama kayak di The Last. Oke, ngerti, kan?**

 **Ok, selamat membaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LAGU CINTA UNTUK LUKA 2**

 **Chapter 1: Kamu kembali, Luka**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat di sebuah toko kue yang bernama "Orange's Bakery", toko kecil bertingkat dua yang terletak di tepi jalan raya besar. Diapit dengan pertokoan yang menjual berbagai jenis makanan. Pertokoan yang terletak di pusat kota besar yang bernama Konoha.

Saat ini, hari masih menunjukkan pukul 12 siang tepat. Saat yang bersamaan hujan pun turun dengan ganasnya di luar sana. Menerpa siapa saja yang sedang berjalan kaki. Orang-orang yang tidak membawa payung, terpaksa berlari cepat untuk menghindari hujan dan berusaha untuk mencari tempat yang teduh. Suasana amat ricuh dan bising ditambah dengan deru kendaraan-kendaraan yang lewat di kawasan itu. Membuat suasana semakin terluka dan menyedihkan selama lima tahun di hati seseorang.

Seseorang yang terluka itu, kini berdiam diri memandangi pemandangan di luar sana. Seseorang yang merupakan pemilik toko kue yang bernama "Orange's Bakery" itu. Seorang pria yang berumur 23 tahun.

Ya, dialah Namikaze Naruto. Seorang pria berambut pirang pendek, bermata biru, ada tiga garis di dua pipinya, kulit yang kecoklatan dan memiliki tubuh atletis yang sangat tinggi. Pria yang baru saja kembali ke Kota Konoha setelah menamatkan kuliahnya di Perancis. Naruto berhasil menjadi pattisier yaitu koki khusus pembuat kue.

Toko kue yang kini dikelolanya sendiri itu, merupakan toko milik keluarganya. Naruto dipercaya oleh Ayahnya untuk melanjutkan bisnis kue itu. Apalagi Naruto dibantu oleh dua pegawai yang baru masuk ketika Naruto resmi menjadi pemilik baru untuk menggantikan Ayahnya. Dua pegawai yang terdiri dari dua gadis cantik yang baru saja lulus dari jurusan tata boga dari universitas ternama di Kota Konoha tersebut.

Dua pegawai itu tengah sibuk di tempat masing-masing. Satu pegawai sedang menghitung jumlah kue yang tersisa di dalam rak khusus penyimpanan kue. Dia seorang gadis berambut teal panjang diikat twintail. Bermata hijau. Ia sedang memegang buku catatan dan pena. Umur 21 tahun. Namanya Hatsune Miku.

Sedangkan pegawai satunya lagi adalah seorang gadis yang bertugas di bagian kasir. Berambut hitam panjang. Bagian atas rambutnya diikat bentuk simpul dengan pita bunga biru. Bagian bawah rambutnya diikat dua pada bagian ujungnya. Umur 21 tahun. Namanya Luo Tianyi.

Sesaat Miku melirikkan matanya ke arah Naruto yang terus berdiam diri di depan jendela bening yang menghadap ke arah jalan raya. Naruto yang berwajah suram seperti keadaan langit mendung sekarang. Naruto yang terus pemurung sejak hari pertama Miku baru saja bekerja di toko ini. Naruto yang selalu berwajah datar dan tidak tampak sekalipun senyuman di wajahnya yang cukup tampan. Membuat Miku ikut muram melihatnya.

Miku sendiri juga penasaran mengapa bosnya ini selalu bersikap seperti itu. Hampir setiap hari. Miku selalu memperhatikannya. Miku selalu mengamatinya dari jauh. Dalam diam yang tak bersuara. Hingga tanpa Naruto sadari sendiri, kedua mata Miku yang melembut saat menatapnya. Itu bertanda bahwa Miku menyimpan rasa di hatinya untuk Naruto.

Benar, Miku menyukai Naruto saat pertama kali melamar pekerjaan di toko ini. Saat berjumpa pertama kali untuk menemui Naruto di dapur toko. Miku diminta oleh Naruto untuk membuat satu kue yang sangat unik sebagai syarat masuk bekerja di toko ini. Miku menyanggupinya. Lantas Miku membuat kue yang unik sesuai dengan permintaan Naruto. Jadilah kue renyah rasa negi alias daun bawang, hasil kreasi Miku yang aneh.

"Apa?" kata Naruto saat itu."Ku-kue rasa daun bawang?"

"Iya, Master," sahut Miku tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

Naruto memperhatikan kue buatan Miku yang terletak di atas piring melamin beralaskan tisu tahan minyak, tepatnya di atas meja. Kue yang berbentuk persegi panjang, berwarna kecoklatan, dan ada sedikit warna hijaunya karena potongan daun bawangnya.

Naruto sweatdrop di tempat. Ia memandangi kue Miku dengan wajah yang amat datar.

Miku terus tersenyum melihat Naruto yang membeku. Miku percaya pasti Naruto menyukai kue seperti kerupuk itu.

"Silahkan dicoba, Master!" ujar Miku.

"Ah, ya!" Naruto sadar dari keterpakuannya. Lalu ia mengambil satu kue itu dan segera mencicipinya.

Miku menunggu dengan sabar jawaban dari Naruto. Setelah Naruto selesai memakan habis kue itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto menatap Miku lagi. Kali ini tatapannya sangat tajam sehingga membuat jantung Miku menjadi membludak saking tegangnya.

"Jadi, nama kue ini apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah, ku-kue bawang namanya, Master," jawab Miku gugup setengah mati.

"Hm, kue bawang. Namanya pas sesuai dengan rasanya. Enak. Baunya juga harum khas bawang. Ketika dimakan, renyah seperti kerupuk."

Naruto menatap Miku dengan datar lagi. Miku harap-harap cemas. Apakah dia diterima atau tidak bekerja di toko kue itu?

SREK!

Tangan Naruto terulur ke depan wajah Miku. Miku keheranan.

"Selamat. Kamu diterima bekerja di sini, Hatsune-san," sahut Naruto dengan wajah datar. Tanpa tersenyum sedikitpun.

Miku ternganga lebar. Kedua matanya sedikit membulat.

"Ja-jadi, saya diterima, Master?"

"Ya," Naruto mengangguk cepat.

Miku senang sekali mendengarnya. Ia pun menyambut uluran tangan Naruto itu.

"Mulai besok kamu sudah mulai bekerja di sini. Tugasmu adalah membantu saya membuat kue, menghitung kue yang tersisa, membersihkan toko, dan menjaga toko bersama Luo Tianyi. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Master!" Miku mengangguk.

"Baguslah."

Naruto melepaskan jabatan tangannya dari tangan Miku. Ia tetap berwajah datar saat Miku membungkukkan badan kepadanya.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Master! Karena telah menerima saya bekerja di sini."

"Ya, doita," balas Naruto dengan nada yang juga datar.

Begitulah ceritanya saat Miku pertama kali berjumpa dengan Naruto. Miku tersenyum saat mengingat kejadian itu.

Tatapan Miku masih mengarah pada Naruto tatkala Naruto membalikkan badannya dan berjalan lurus menuju pintu belakang toko. Saat bersamaan pintu toko terbuka dengan bunyi bel yang terpasang di atas pintu tersebut.

KLINING! KLINING! KLINING!

Tatapan Miku pun pecah. Dia pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah pintu toko yang terbuka. Di mana seseorang masuk ke dalam toko dengan keadaan sedikit basah. Miku dan Tianyi memperhatikan seseorang yang berpakaian mantel hujan berwarna merah muda. Seseorang itu berdiri di belakang pintu.

"Permisi ...," Miku datang dan menghampiri seseorang itu."Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Seseorang yang masih menutupi kepalanya dengan tudung mantel hujannya. Dia pun membuka tudung mantelnya itu agar Miku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

SRET!

Seseorang itu adalah seorang gadis. Gadis yang berambut panjang merah muda yang dikepang sebelah kanan dan dijuntaikan ke bahu kanannya. Bermata hijau kebiruan. Wajahnya cantik dan memiliki tubuh yang sempurna.

Miku saja terpana melihatnya. Gadis itu seperti malaikat yang datang dari surga. Apalagi gadis itu tersenyum manis ke arah Miku.

"Maaf, saya ingin membeli kue," jawab gadis itu dengan nada suara yang sangat lembut.

DEG!

Sebelum tangan Naruto menyentuh gagang pintu belakang toko, jantung Naruto berdetak kencang saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar baginya. Suara yang sudah lama hilang dari hatinya. Suara yang telah lenyap dari telinganya. Suara yang terkubur hidup-hidup bersama cintanya yang telah rapuh.

'Eh, suara itu?' batin Naruto sedikit kaget di dalam hatinya.

Dengan tubuh yang bergetar, Naruto menoleh ke arah belakang. Di mana Miku dan gadis itu sedang berbicara serius.

DEG! CTAAAAR!

Bunyi jantung yang kaget bersamaan dengan bunyi dari petir yang menyambar sangat kuat. Tatkala kedua mata Naruto dan gadis berambut merah muda itu membulat sempurna secara serentak. Tatapan mereka berdua beradu. Mulut mereka ternganga lebar. Mereka kaget bersamaan.

"Na-Naruto?"

"Lu-Luka?!"

Ternyata gadis yang bersama Miku itu adalah Megurine Luka. Gadis berusia 23 tahun. Sahabat lama Naruto sejak kecil dan juga gadis yang sangat dicintai oleh Naruto.

Tapi, mengapa Luka ada di sini? Bukankah dia tinggal di Amerika dan menikah dengan pria yang bernama Shion Kaito?

Apa yang terjadi? Ternyata Luka sudah kembali.

Karena Naruto dan Luka yang saling kaget bersamaan seperti itu, membuat Miku dan Tianyi juga heran melihatnya. Miku dan Tianyi memperhatikan Naruto dan Luka yang saling menatap dari kejauhan.

'Eh, mereka saling mengenal?' gumam Tianyi yang duduk di belakang meja kasir.

'Luka? Jadi, gadis seperti malaikat ini bernama Luka? Dia siapanya Master ya?' pikir Miku yang mengerutkan keningnya.

Hening. Mereka pun terdiam di tempat selama beberapa menit.

Hanya terdengar suara desiran angin dan hujan yang masih deras di luar sana. Bersamaan pintu toko terbuka lagi dengan suara bel yang nyaring.

KLINING! KLINING! KLINING!

Masuklah seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang warna pastel dan bermata hijau kebiruan, ke dalam toko tersebut. Berpakaian mantel hujan berwarna biru langit. Berumur sekitar 4 tahun. Dia berseru sambil berjalan ke arah Luka.

"MAMA!" panggil anak perempuan itu. Luka menyadarinya.

"Eh, IA-chan," Luka menoleh ke arah gadis yang berambut pastel yang bernama IA itu."Kenapa kamu datang ke sini? Mama sudah bilangkan kalau nunggu di dalam mobil aja."

IA berwajah manyun. Kedua pipinya mengembang seperti balon.

"Nggak mau nunggu. IA mau beli kue. Mama beliin IA kue sekarang. IA udah lapar," rengek IA sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan mantel Luka.

Luka tersenyum sambil memegang puncak rambut IA yang tertutupi dengan tudung mantelnya.

"Iya. Iya. Anak Mama yang tersayang," ucap Luka lembut.

Seketika raut wajah IA berubah berbinar-binar terang. Ia pun jingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan.

"HORE! IA JADI BELI KUE!"

Miku, Tianyi dan Luka tertawa geli melihat tingkah IA yang menggemaskan. Sejenak suasana sedikit berisik oleh suara IA yang begitu keras.

Melihat pemandangan tak jauh darinya ini, Naruto menjadi sangat syok di tempat. Wajahnya kusut. Menyaksikan seorang anak perempuan berusia 4 tahun memanggil Luka dengan sebutan "Mama". Berarti anak perempuan itu adalah anak Luka dan Kaito.

'Jadi, Luka sudah mempunyai anak sekarang. Berarti Luka benar-benar sudah menikah dengan pria yang bernama Kaito itu,' kedua mata biru Naruto berkaca-kaca.

Lantas Naruto memutuskan pergi dari tempat yang sangat membuat luka di hatinya semakin bertambah. Ia pun membuka pintu belakang toko. Lalu ia pun masuk ke dalamnya dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

BRAAAK!

Bunyi cukup keras itu sangat mengagetkan orang-orang yang masih berada di dalam toko. Miku, Tianyi, Luka dan IA pun menoleh ke arah pintu yang dibanting keras oleh Naruto tadi.

"Ada apa ya? Kenapa Master membanting pintu, Miku?" tanya Tianyi yang mengerutkan keningnya.

Miku menarik pandangannya ke arah Tianyi yang tak jauh darinya.

"Entahlah, Tianyi. Aku juga tidak tahu," Miku mengangkat dua bahunya.

Tianyi hanya mengangguk polos.

"Oh, ya sudahlah," Tianyi kembali menghitung uang yang berada di laci mesin kasir.

Lalu Miku menoleh kembali ke arah Luka. Tampak IA berlindung di belakang Luka karena takut saat melihat Naruto membanting pintu tadi. Wajah IA menjadi pucat sekali.

"Hahaha, maaf ya. Atas sikap Master kami, Nona," kata Miku tersenyum kikuk untuk menenangkan suasana tegang tadi.

Luka hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Luka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ternyata nona mengenal Master," tukas Miku penasaran.

"Oh, saya ini adalah teman sekolahnya dulu," Luka mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Miku."Kenalkan nama saya Megurine Luka."

Miku tersenyum sambil menyambut uluran tangan Luka.

"Saya Hatsune Miku. Pegawai yang bekerja di sini."

"Oh."

"Terus ini siapa namanya?" Miku menunjuk ke arah IA yang masih berdiri di belakang Luka. Miku sudah melepaskan uluran tangannya dari tangan Luka.

Luka tersenyum sambil menarik tangan IA agar maju ke depan dan menghadap Miku.

"Kenalkan, Hatsune-san," Luka berlutut agar menyamakan tingginya dengan IA."Namanya Megurine IA. Dia adalah ..."

"Oh ... IA namanya. Nama yang bagus," Miku mengangguk. Ia juga berlutut dan menghadap ke arah IA.

Luka menggerakkan tangan IA untuk mengulurkan tangan IA ke arah Miku.

"Ayo, salaman dengan Nee-san, IA-chan!" perintah Luka dengan lembut.

Miku menyambut tangan IA. Dia tersenyum. Begitu juga dengan IA.

"Namaku IA, Neesan."

"Hatsune Miku. Kamu boleh panggil Neesan dengan Miku-nee."

"Iya, Miku-nee," IA tertawa lebar. Cukup membuat Miku senang melihatnya.

Acara perkenalan yang sangat manis, Tianyi terdiam menyaksikan Miku dan Luka yang saling mengobrol akrab. Dalam sedetik saja, Miku dan Luka seperti sahabat yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak lama kemudian, tampak Luka dan IA yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobil sedan berwarna merah mengkilat. Di balik jendela mobil yang terbuka lebar di kabin depan, IA melambaikan tangannya kepada Miku. IA melongokkan sedikit kepalanya keluar dari jendela mobil. Agar ia bisa melihat Miku yang berdiri di depan teras toko kue tersebut.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Miku-nee!" seru IA tersenyum lebar.

"Iya, sampai jumpa lagi, IA-chan, Luka-san!" balas Miku yang tertawa senang.

Luka hanya mengangguk pelan saat duduk di kabin pengemudi. Lalu kaca jendela mobil pun tertutup secara otomatis di bagian IA duduk tadi. IA sudah memasukkan kembali kepalanya ke dalam mobil sebelum kaca jendela mobil tertutup sempurna.

Luka menginjak pedal gas setelah mobil dihidupkan.

BRUUUUM!

Mobil yang dikendarai Luka melaju kencang menghantam sisa-sisa air yang tergenang di jalan raya. Di mana hujan telah berhenti. Suasana sangat lembab dan dingin menusuk kulit yang merinding.

Miku memandangi mobil yang dikendarai Luka itu sampai hilang dari pandangan. Seketika wajah Miku menjadi kusut setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi di antara Luka dan Naruto. Luka sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Miku. Kini Miku sudah tahu mengapa Naruto bersikap dingin dan datar seperti itu. Terutama jika berhadapan dengan namanya gadis.

'Ternyata begitu, ternyata Master adalah sahabat Luka-san sejak kecil. Lalu mereka terpisah selama lima tahun sejak tamat SMA. Luka-san memutuskan untuk menikah dengan pria yang dijodohkan dengannya setelah tamat SMA. Selama lima tahun ini Luka-san tinggal di Amerika. Tentang anak perempuan yang bernama IA itu. Dia adalah ...,' batin Miku yang berwajah kusut setelah mengingat tentang IA itu.'IA, dia kasihan sekali karena kehilangan Ayahnya sejak masih bayi. Untung ada Luka yang menjadi orang tua satu-satunya buat IA.'

Gadis berambut hijau tosca itu terus berdiri terpaku di teras toko itu. Bersamaan dengan bunyi deru kendaraan-kendaraan yang lalu lalang di jalan raya itu. Lalu mulai tampaklah kesibukan para warga kota untuk hilir-mudik di sepanjang trotoar yang terletak di dua sisi jalan raya tersebut. Hiruk-pikuk kesibukan kota dimulai kembali setelah berakhirnya hujan yang sudah reda.

Tapi, di lantai dua toko kue "Orange's Bakery" itu, masih ada orang yang sedang merenungkan nasibnya yang gundah-gulana selama lima tahun. Orang yang duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya sambil memperhatikan foto dirinya dengan seorang gadis berambut panjang merah muda. Foto yang diambil saat mereka masih duduk di SMA.

"Luka ...," desis Naruto lirih dengan wajah yang sangat suram."Kenapa kamu kembali lagi ke sini? Kenapa kita harus berjumpa dalam keadaan seperti ini? Kenapa aku harus berjumpa denganmu di saat ada anak perempuan yang memanggilmu Mama? Berarti kamu benar-benar sudah menikah dengan laki-laki yang bernama Kaito itu. Berarti anak perempuan itu adalah anakmu dari Kaito. Ya, Tuhan, kenapa begini? Kenapa Engkau mempertemukan Luka denganku saat Luka sudah menjadi seorang ibu seperti itu? Aku berharap Luka masih sendiri. Dia tidak jadi menikah. Dengan begitu, aku masih mempunyai harapan untuk kembali padanya dan menyatakan cinta yang selama ini kupendam terlalu lama. Kenapa? Kenapa begini?"

Naruto merenungkan dirinya yang rapuh di dalam kamarnya yang sunyi dan hening. Dia benar-benar terguncang sekarang setelah bertemu dengan Luka lagi. Luka yang telah mempunyai anak sekarang.

Setelah ini, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n:**

 **Halo, ketemu sama saya lagi, Hikari Syarahmia.**

 **Apa kabar kalian semua? Pasti baik-baik sajakan di sana? Di sini, di tempat tinggal saya sekarang, mengalami bencana kabut asap. Kabut asapnya makin menebal aja di kota pekanbaru, di mana saya tinggal sekarang. Kualitas udara di sini semakin berbahaya. Banyak orang yang terserang ISPA. Karena itulah saya lebih banyak diam di rumah aja daripada keluar rumah. Apalagi saya lagi nganggur karena lagi cuti kuliah yang nggak jelas ini. Saya malah sakit gigi sekarang di tengah membuat cerita ini. Aduh, ngilunya ... =_=**

 **Oke, abaikan aja di atas. Kita balik aja dalam cerita ini. Rencananya cerita ini cuma dibuat 3 chapter aja. Saya hampir bingung juga saat melanjutkannya. Tapi, banyak juga yang nuntut cerita ini harus dibuat sekuelnya. Ya udah saya buat aja sekuelnya sekarang. Entah hurt/comfort-nya udah berasa atau nggak. Itu terserah pendapat kalian setelah membaca cerita ini. Semoga sesuai dengan harapan kalian ya. ^^**

 **Akhirnya akan membahagiakan kok. Kita lihat aja apakah Naruto memilih Luka ataukah Miku. Penasaran? Tengok aja di chapter 2 yang akan lama saya update lagi.**

 **Terima kasih udah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Berminat mereview?**

 **Dari Hikari Syarahmia ...**

 **Senin, 14 September 2015. Pada pukul 16.03 P.M**


	2. Kebenaran tentang IA

"Jadi, Luka sudah kembali ke sini?"

"Ya, Teme."

"Terus kenapa tampangmu sangat menyedihkan seperti itu?" tanya pria berambut raven yaitu Uciha Sasuke. Dia menemui Naruto ketika Naruto memintanya datang ke tokonya.

"Karena Luka mempunyai anak sekarang. Ternyata dia benar-benar menikah dengan laki-laki yang bernama Kaito itu. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu Luka dalam keadaan seperti itu. Padahal aku berharap Luka tidak jadi menikah. Tapi, kenyataannya sekarang. Luka sudah menjadi seorang Ibu," jawab Naruto sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya suram begitu. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke di dalam toko kue miliknya, saat sore hari.

Sasuke menatap datar sahabatnya sejak kecil ini. Naruto yang semakin terpuruk setelah pulang dari Perancis. Wajah yang selalu datar dan dingin. Naruto tidak seceria seperti dulu.

Sasuke menghelakan napasnya. Lalu ia meneguk secangkir teh hangat yang sedari tadi tersaji di meja, tepat di depannya. Setelah itu, ia meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di atas meja lagi.

"Hentikan tampangmu yang datar itu, Dobe. Jangan ikut-ikutan menjadi sepertiku."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya untuk memandang ke arah Sasuke. Kini Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kamu harus kembali menjadi Naruto yang ceria, semangat dan suka tersenyum seperti dulu. Hanya karena Luka, membuatmu menjadi orang lain. Kamu sangat menyedihkan sekarang. Kamu sangat menyedihkan, Dobe. Lupakan Luka. Luka sudah mempunyai anak sekarang. Apa yang kamu harapkan lagi dari Luka? Apa kamu mau menunggu Luka sampai kepalamu beruban sekalipun? Apa kamu mau menunggu Luka menjadi janda? Pikir dengan keras, Dobe. Masa depanmu masih panjang. Jangan terpuruk lagi dengan cinta dari masa lalumu. Kamu harus bangkit dari keterpurukan itu. Apalagi kamu sudah menjadi pattisier sekarang. Bukalah hatimu untuk menerima cinta yang baru. Kamu harus berubah. Cari gadis yang lebih baik dari Luka. Kamu harus belajar menerima cinta yang baru. Jangan terfokus pada cinta yang tidak akan pernah terwujudkan seperti itu. Kamu harus semangat. Kamu harus tegar. Jadilah Naruto yang kukenal seperti dulu. Apakah kamu mengerti dengan kata-kataku ini, Dobe?" ujar Sasuke panjang lebar.

Membuat Naruto terpaku mendengarnya. Naruto sungguh kaget jika Sasuke bisa mengatakan kalimat motivasi seperti itu. Biasanya dia tidak mau mencampuri urusan orang lain atapun memberikan nasehat. Sasuke sungguh berbeda sekarang sejak menikah dengan Kagamine Rin, sebulan yang lalu.

Kedua mata biru Naruto menyipit. Berusaha untuk mencerna dengan baik perkataan Sasuke barusan.

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto. Lantas ia mendengus pelan.

"Kamu memang payah sekarang, Dobe. Kamu pengecut dan cengeng hanya karena patah hati."

KIIITS!

Wajah Naruto menjadi sangat sewot. Hatinya tersinggung dengan perkataan Sasuke tadi. Secara langsung, ia menunjuk ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam.

"DASAR, TEME! AKU INI TIDAK PAYAH, TAHU!"

"Ah, itu memang benar, kan? Dari dulu kamu memang bebal dan payah. Sekarang pun tetap seperti itu."

"DIAAAM KAU! JANGAN LEDEK AKU SEPERTI ITU!" bentak Naruto dengan keras dan menggema di tempat itu.

Membuat semua orang di sana, menjadi sweatdrop melihat Naruto dan Sasuke sedang perang adu mulut. Para pengunjung toko kue tersebut malah tertarik untuk menonton mereka.

Sementara itu, Miku yang sedang melayani para pembeli. Miku juga bengong melihat bosnya yang selalu berwajah datar itu, kini sedang bertengkar dengan temannya. Tidak ada yang bisa melerai mereka berdua. Sungguh konyol sekali.

Gadis berambut hijau tosca itu tersenyum simpul sambil memandang tingkah Naruto, yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi dua pipinya.

'Hehehe, aku baru tahu kalau Master juga konyol seperti itu. Aku suka melihatnya daripada melihat tampangnya yang selalu datar,' batin Miku di dalam hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation, dll.**

 **Saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya saja. Izinkan ya ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekuel dari fic "Lagu Cinta Untuk Luka"**

 **Judul : Lagu Cinta Untuk Luka 2**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Luka x Miku**

 **Genre : romance/hurt/comfort/family**

 **Rating : T**

 **Setting : AU (Konoha versi kota moderen. Gambaran kota dibuat berdasarkan khayalan belaka)**

 **Start written : Rabu, 23 September 2015**

 **Fic request buat reader yang tidak diketahui namanya.**

 **Ayo, siapa namanya yang memesan cerita ini sama saya? Saya nggak tahu orangnya nih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE : Maaf ya kelamaan membuatnya. Tapi, akhirnya kelar juga.**

 **Penampilan Naruto di fic ini sama kayak di canonnya yaitu di Naruto movie: The Last. Model rambutnya sama kayak di The Last. Oke, ngerti, kan?**

 **Ok, selamat membaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LAGU CINTA UNTUK LUKA 2**

 **Chapter 2: Kebenaran tentang IA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tepat pada pukul 10 malam, toko "Orange's Bakery" ditutup. Semuanya pun pulang.

Terlihat suasana pertokoan di tepi jalan sudah sunyi. Hanya ada dua atau tiga kendaraan yang lewat. Para pejalan kaki lewat sekali saja di kawasan itu. Sungguh benar-benar sunyi.

Di depan toko "Orange's Bakery, Miku berdiri sambil melihat kesana-kemari. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan yang terpasang di tangan kirinya. Ia sangat gelisah karena menunggu seseorang. Apalagi Tianyi sudah pulang duluan dijemput oleh pacarnya sendiri. Tinggallah Miku yang menunggu di depan toko.

"Dasar, Mikuo-nii! Dia selalu terlambat kalau menjemput aku. Padahal sudah kubilang kalau menjemputku itu harus tepat waktu. Aku jadi menunggu lama lagi, kan? Mana sudah sepi lagi," gerutu Miku sambil memasang wajah kesal. Ia memegang erat tas sandang yang tergantung di bahu kanannya.

Miku terus menggerutu sendiri. Hingga pintu toko terbuka, membuat Miku menoleh.

KRIEEET!

Naruto keluar dari pintu toko yang terbuka. Miku sedikit terkejut.

"Eh, Master?"

"Kamu belum juga pulang?" tanya Naruto menutup pintu dan menguncinya dengan segera.

"Belum dijemput, Master," jawab Miku.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Miku dengan datar.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang?"

Spontan, wajah Miku sedikit memerah karena penawaran Naruto yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Tidak usah. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Master. Sebentar lagi Kakakku akan menjemputku. Jadi, ..."

TRRRT! TRRRRT! TRRRRRT!

Perkataan Miku terputus saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku celana panjangnya. Segera saja Miku mengambilnya.

Miku melihat ada satu pesan terkirim di layar ponselnya. Ternyata pesan dari Mikuo, kakaknya. Tertulis seperti ini:

 **From: Mikuo**

 **Maaf, Miku. Aku tidak bisa menjemputmu karena aku harus lembur kerja malam ini. Jadi, kamu pulang saja naik bus kota. Masih ada kok jam segini bus kota yang lewat. Hati-hati di jalan ya Miku. Aku mendoakanmu biar selamat sampai ke rumah. Dah, aku mau kerja dulu.**

DOOONG!

Setelah membaca pesan itu, raut muka Miku menjadi menggelap. Membuat Naruto keheranan melihatnya.

"Ada apa, Miku?"

Miku menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan tampang kusut.

"Eh, uhm. Kakakku tidak bisa menjemputku, Master," sahut Miku sambil menghelakan napasnya.

"Ya sudah, ayo pulang denganku saja!"

GREP!

Secara langsung Naruto meraih tangan Miku. Miku kaget. Wajahnya memerah.

"Eh, Ma-Master? Tu-Tunggu!" Miku terseret oleh langkah Naruto.

Naruto menarik Miku sampai ke tempat parkiran. Di mana motor milik Naruto berdiri.

Begitu di dekat motor, Naruto melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Miku. Lalu memberi satu helm kepada Miku karena kebetulan Naruto membawa dua helm.

Satu helm diletakkan di stang motor. Sedangkan satu helm lagi di dalam bagasi motor. Jadi, satu helm-nya diberikan oleh Miku. Maka Miku menerimanya.

Naruto sudah memakai helm satu laginya. Ia sudah naik di atas motornya.

Miku memakai helm itu untuk menutupi kepalanya saat bersamaan Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ayo, naik!"

"Ba-Baiklah, Master," Miku mengangguk cepat. Ia gugup sekali.

Lantas Miku duduk tepat di belakang Naruto. Wajah Miku sedikit memerah.

"Sudah siap, Miku?" tanya Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah Miku.

"Sudah, Master!"

BRUUUUM!

Mendadak motor hidup dan melaju kencang begitu saja. Membuat Miku kaget mendengarnya. Secara refleks, Miku memeluk perut Naruto dengan erat saat motor sudah berjalan dengan cepat. Miku sangat ketakutan.

Naruto menyadari kedua tangan Miku merangkul dirinya dari belakang. Namun, dia tidak marah dan membiarkan Miku memeluknya seperti itu.

Motor terus berjalan dan berjalan. Menyusuri jalan raya yang mulai sepi. Terdapat lampu-lampu jalan di dua sisi jalan raya sehingga jalan raya menjadi terang. Hanya ada beberapa kendaraan lewat di jalan raya tersebut. Tidak tampak lagi orang-orang yang lewat di trotoar.

Kebetulan Naruto mengetahui di mana Miku tinggal. Karena ini bukan pertama kalinya, dia mengantarkan Miku pulang. Sudah beberapa kali, Naruto sering mengantarkan Miku pulang jika Miku tidak dijemput oleh kakaknya.

Naruto memang bersikap baik kepada para pegawainya. Dia memperlakukan para pegawainya seperti seorang teman. Bahkan Naruto selalu memperhatikan Miku karena Miku adalah pegawai yang rajin, patuh dan juga sangat ceroboh. Sering juga Miku membuat kesalahan yang berujung kemarahan Naruto. Tapi, Naruto tidak memarahinya dengan kata-kata. Naruto menunjukkan kemarahannya lewat tatapan tajam atau wajah yang sewot. Lewat respon ekspresi seperti itu, mampu membuat Miku mengerti. Miku akan langsung meminta maaf pada Naruto. Lalu Naruto akan menjawabnya dengan singkat.

Lewat interaksi itu, Naruto menyadari sesuatu hal. Sesuatu hal yang menarik dari diri Miku. Naruto menyadari hatinya nyaman saat berada di dekat Miku. Miku yang selalu membantunya untuk membuat kue di dapur. Juga menimbulkan kejadian yang tidak terduga, di mana kecerobohan Miku muncul lagi. Seperti tersandung dan menumpahkan adonan kue ke wajah Naruto, memasak kue sampai gosong, tidak sengaja melempar Naruto dengan telur saat ketakutan melihat tikus yang lewat di dapur dan bermacam-macam kejadian konyol lainnya. Kejadian-kejadian yang terekam baik di otaknya. Begitu klise dan sangat menyenangkan jika diingat.

Tanpa sadar, karena mengingat kejadian-kejadian tersebut mampu membuat Naruto sedikit tersenyum. Entah mengapa sangat menarik untuk diingat. Apalagi Miku sedang memeluknya seperti ini. Membuat senyuman itu semakin lebar saja.

Ya, setelah lama bersama Miku yang selalu menemaninya untuk membuat kue, telah menimbulkan perasaan aneh bersarang di hatinya. Perasaan yang berwarna-warni. Perasaan yang bahagia. Perasaan yang membuatnya sering tersenyum sekarang.

Naruto mulai jatuh cinta pada Miku. Ia sudah memastikan dirinya bahwa dirinya menyukai Miku sekarang.

Tanpa terasa, Naruto dan Miku tiba di kawasan perumahan. Kawasan di mana Miku tinggal.

CIIIIT!

Motor pun berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana. Rumah kayu bergaya arsitektur eropa. Rumah dicat dengan warna putih. Sekeliling rumah dipagari tanaman bonsai. Rerumputan hijau bermekaran menghiasi halaman rumah itu. Ada satu pohon rindang tumbuh di sudut halaman rumah. Terdapat ayunan di bawah pohon rindang itu.

Miku turun dari atas motor Naruto. Ia membuka helm yang menutupi kepalanya. Lalu dikembalikan pada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya.

"Arigatou, Master. Karena Master sudah mengantarkan aku pulang," kata Miku tersenyum kecil.

Naruto membuka kaca helm yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Ya, sama-sama," Naruto sedikit tersenyum."Aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa lagi besok, Miku."

"Eh, i-iya," Miku terpana ketika melihat senyuman Naruto yang tertangkap jelas olehnya. Dia benar-benar membeku.

Lantas Naruto membelokkan motornya ke arah yang berlawanan. Motor itu melaju kencang meninggalkan rumah Miku.

BRUUUUM!

Miku memandangi kepergian Naruto sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Kedua pipinya merona merah. Mulutnya ternganga sedikit. Jantungnya berdebar-debar sangat kencang.

Baru kali ini, dia melihat senyuman merekah di wajah datar Naruto. Karena selama ini Naruto tidak pernah tersenyum sekalipun. Wajahnya datar sekali. Menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Suatu yang amat menyakitkan. Miku tidak tahu apa yang membuat Naruto bersedih seperti itu. Entahlah, Miku harus mencari tahu.

Tapi, kini Naruto kelihatan senang. Dia begitu riang sejak bertengkar dengan Sasuke. Sasuke menyuruhnya agar tidak terlalu memikirkan masa lalu. Ia harus mencari cinta yang baru untuk mengganti Luka. Luka sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Apalagi Luka sudah mempunyai anak sekarang.

Dia tidak boleh terpuruk lagi. Dia tidak boleh hanya terfokus dengan satu cinta. Dia harus menyakinkan dirinya bahwa ada cinta yang lain. Menunggu dirinya sepenuh hati. Itulah yang ditanam dalam-dalam di hatinya sekarang.

"Naruto, dia begitu manis jika tersenyum seperti itu. Aku tambah suka padamu," gumam Miku pelan saat berdiri tepat di depan pagar bonsai yang memagari rumahnya. Suasana sepi dan hening menemani Miku yang senang saat membayangkan senyuman Naruto itu. Senyuman manis yang sangat menggetarkan hati Miku sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sedang berada di sebuah minimarket sekarang. Ia sedang mendorong sebuah troli yang sudah memuat berbagai barang kebutuhan untuk membuat kue. Ia menyusuri berbagai sudut gang kecil di antara dua rak-rak yang menjajakan berbagai macam produk. Ia memilah mana yang bagus untuk dibeli. Dengan ketelitian dan kecermatan tingkat tinggi, Naruto memeriksa label produksi sebelum membeli.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya mencari sesuatu yang kurang, dari arah gang yang sama. Muncullah seorang wanita berambut panjang merah muda yang dibiarkan tergerai. Naruto menyadarinya dan sungguh kaget melihatnya.

"Luka?" gumam Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia syok karena tidak menyangka bertemu Luka di tempat seperti ini.

Begitu juga dengan wanita yang bernama Luka itu. Dia juga kaget ketika bertemu dengan Naruto di gang yang sama. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

"Naruto?" Luka sungguh senang melihat Naruto."Naruto, kamu ..."

Belum sempat Luka melanjutkan perkataannya, Naruto langsung menarik trolinya mundur untuk segera kabur dari hadapan Luka.

Luka terperanjat.

"NARUTO!" seru Luka yang berlari cepat untuk mengejar Naruto.

GREP!

Tepi troli itu berhasil ditangkap oleh Luka sehingga troli itu tidak jadi ditarik oleh Naruto.

Naruto membuang muka dari hadapan Luka. Luka berwajah kusut saat menatap Naruto. Karena Naruto selalu bersikap dingin dan menjauhi Luka setiap kali bertemu dengan Luka. Luka merasakan Naruto sangat membencinya setelah mengetahui Luka akan menikah dengan Kaito waktu kelulusan SMA dulu.

"Tunggu, Naruto! Jangan pergi. Aku ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu. Ini mengenai waktu kita SMA dulu," tukas Luka langsung pada intinya."Kamu mau berbicara denganku sebentar tidak? Kumohon Naruto. Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Ini sangat penting sekali. Kuharap kamu mau mendengarku."

Setelah mendengar perkataan Luka tersebut, membuat Naruto menoleh ke arah Luka dengan wajah yang sangat datar.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan padaku?" tanya Naruto menatap Luka dengan serius.

Luka sedikit tersenyum.

"Aku ingin menceritakan suatu kebenaran padamu. Tapi, tidak di sini. Kita bicara di tempat lain saja."

Naruto tetap berwajah datar. Tanpa tersenyum sedikit.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu," jawab Naruto cepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Begitulah ceritanya, Naruto," ungkap Luka setelah menceritakan apa yang terjadi sejak lima tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang bermula setelah Luka dan Naruto sudah menamatkan sekolahnya.

Semula Luka sudah bertunangan dengan seorang pria yang bernama Shion Kaito. Lalu mereka akan menikah setelah tamat SMA, namun pernikahan itu tidak terjadi. Meskipun Luka dan keluarganya telah pindah ke Amerika atas permintaan Ibu Kaito sendiri. Sebab Ibu Luka adalah sahabatnya Ibu Kaito. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Ternyata Luka membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Kaito karena mengetahui Kaito mempunyai seorang gadis yang dicintainya. Gadis yang bernama Kasane Teto. Kaito kembali ke jepang dan memutuskan menikah dengan Teto. Lalu Kaito membawa Teto ke Amerika untuk mendapatkan restu kedua orang tua Kaito yang tinggal di Amerika. Keluarga Kaito tidak menyetujui keputusan Kaito untuk menikahi Teto. Hingga Luka yang diharapkan sebagai istri Kaito, memutuskan pindah ke bagian wilayah Amerika yang lain saat keluarga Luka merasa ditipu habis-habisan oleh keluarga Kaito. Kaito yang tetap bersikeras menikahi Teto. Dia tetap melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan Teto hingga Teto melahirkan seorang anak perempuan yang bernama IA. Tapi, Teto meninggal dunia saat melahirkan IA.

Keluarga Kaito yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang dan mempunyai perusahaan terbesar di Amerika, tidak menerima kehadiran IA di tengah keluarga Kaito itu. IA tidak dianggap keberadaannya dan disebut sebagai anak haram oleh keluarga Kaito. Kaito sangat marah kepada keluarganya yang telah menuduh anaknya yang tidak-tidak. Bahkan saking tidak tahannya, Kaito memutuskan kabur dari rumahnya tersebut. Lalu membawa IA ke rumah Luka.

Saat itu Luka tinggal sendirian, Ibu Luka sudah meninggal dunia menyusul sang Ayah di alam sana. Luka memulai kehidupannya yang mandiri saat mencoba melamar pekerjaan sebagai sekretaris di sebuah perusahaan karena dia berhasil lulus dari sekolah bagian jurusan sekretaris Amerika. Dari pekerjaannya sebagai sekretaris, Luka bisa mencukupi kebutuhan hidupnya dengan gaji yang lumayan tinggi. Apalagi dia mempunyai bos yang sangat baik dan memperlakukannya seperti temannya sendiri.

Kaito menitipkan IA kepada Luka saat IA berumur sembilan bulan. Luka dengan senang hati merawat IA seperti anaknya sendiri. Lalu Kaito juga berpesan kepada Luka bahwa Luka harus memberi marga "Megurine" sebagai nama depan IA agar menunjukkan bahwa IA adalah anaknya Luka. Kaito berjanji akan membiayai seluruh kebutuhan IA sampai IA dewasa nantinya. Luka menyanggupi amanat Kaito tersebut.

Namun, takdir berkata lain. Kaito tewas karena kecelakaan tabrak lari saat mengendarai mobilnya dalam kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Kaito meninggal saat bersamaan IA menginjak umur setahun. Luka sangat syok ketika menemui mayat Kaito yang telah terbujur kaku di kamar mayat di suatu rumah sakit.

Sejak saat itu, Luka membawa IA pindah ke jepang dan memutuskan tinggal di kota Konoha. Kebetulan perusahaan di mana Luka bekerja, memutasi Luka menjadi kepala cabang di anak perusahaan yang berpusat di kota Konoha. Jadi, IA menjadi tanggung jawab Luka. Luka berusaha mati-matian untuk membiayai seluruh kebutuhan hidup IA hingga IA berumur empat tahun dan sudah masuk TK sekarang.

Luka sudah menjadi ibu angkat buat IA. Luka menganggap IA sebagai anak kandungnya. IA sudah menjadi bagian dalam hidup Luka sekarang. Karena hanya Luka yang mau menerima keberadaan IA.

Begitulah cerita lengkapnya yang diceritakan Luka di sebuah kafe yang terletak di pusat kota Konoha. Luka menceritakannya dengan sangat lengkap.

Sementara itu, Naruto hanya diam mendengarkannya. Dia duduk berhadapan dengan Luka. Di depan masing-masing, telah terhidang secangkir coklat panas di atas meja. Sungguh sangat cocok untuk dinikmati di musim gugur seperti ini.

Luka juga ikut terdiam sesaat bercerita tadi. Memandangi secangkir coklat panas di dekatnya ini. Dia sedang menunggu tanggapan dan reaksi Naruto terhadap ceritanya itu.

Hening sejenak. Hanya terdengar suara orang-orang yang sedang bersahut-sahutan di ruangan kafe itu. Ikut menikmati suasana sambil bercengkerama dengan teman-temannya.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama, Naruto membuka suaranya itu.

"Begitu rupanya," tukas Naruto dengan singkat.

Luka menatap wajah Naruto lagi. Ia mengangguk.

"Ya, itulah kenyataannya, Naruto. Aku belum menikah dengan Kaito. Lalu IA adalah anak angkatku," Luka sedikit tersenyum."Kamu sudah tahu kebenarannya. Jadi, aku harap setelah ini kamu tidak menghindari aku lagi. Aku ingin hubungan kita masih sama seperti dulu. Kita masih bersahabat, kan?"

Luka berharap Naruto tidak menjauhinya lagi dan bisa menjalin hubungan persahabatan sejak dulu. Apalagi Luka sudah mengetahui cerita tentang Naruto yang sungguh terpuruk dari Sasuke. Bahwa saat kelulusan SMA waktu itu, Naruto ingin menyerahkan lagu cintanya untuk Luka. Tapi, lagu cinta itu tidak tersampaikan kepada Luka. Karena mendengar Luka akan menikah dengan orang lain. Sehingga memutuskan Naruto menjadi pattisier dan kuliah di Perancis. Naruto tidak menjadi musisi. Lalu Naruto juga membenci musik sekarang. Hanya karena Luka, Naruto menjadi orang lain. Naruto menjadi orang yang sangat dingin dan tidak pernah tersenyum lagi dalam hidupnya selama lima tahun terakhir ini.

Oleh sebab itu, Luka memberanikan dirinya untuk mengajak Naruto membicarakan semua kesalahpahaman ini. Naruto mengira IA adalah anak Luka dari Kaito. Tapi, hari ini kebenaran tentang IA telah terbongkar. IA adalah anak angkatnya Luka.

Naruto sudah mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Dia sudah paham. Saat ini ia memandangi wajah Luka yang masih sama seperti dulu. Masih cantik dan mempesona. Sehingga membuat jantung Naruto berdebar-debar tidak karuan sekarang.

Segera saja Naruto mengatakan sesuatu pada Luka.

"Aku sudah mengerti sekarang tentang apa yang terjadi padamu. Aku kira IA itu adalah anakmu dari Kaito. Aku salah paham," ujar Naruto yang masih saja berwajah datar.

Luka masih tersenyum kecil.

"Hehehe, ternyata kamu mengira aku menikah dengan Kaito. Lalu IA adalah anak kandungku dengan Kaito. Tentu saja bukan. Aku ini masih single kok. Aku belum menikah sampai sekarang ini."

Wajah Naruto berubah sedikit cerah setelah mendengar perkataan Luka itu. Ia senang bisa melihat senyum Luka lagi.

"Tapi, apa kita masih bersahabat seperti dulu, Naruto?" tanya Luka sekali lagi.

Naruto terdiam lagi. Ia memandangi Luka dengan lama. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, Luka. Kita masih bersahabat seperti dulu," kata Naruto secara langsung.

Otomatis sangat membuat Luka senang melihatnya. Luka pun tertawa lebar sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto yang terletak di atas meja. Spontan membuat Naruto kaget akan tindakan Luka itu. Rona merah tipis sudah hinggap di kedua pipi Naruto.

'Luka ...,' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya. Ia tidak menyangka tangannya bakal digenggam oleh gadis yang masih disayanginya ini. Meskipun sebagian hatinya yang lain, sudah mulai menerima kehadiran Miku. Naruto juga menyukai Miku.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Kamu masih mau memahami aku dan kamu masih menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu. Terima kasih, Naruto. Aku sangat senang sekali," sahut Luka dengan nada lembut sembari menggenggam tangan Naruto erat seeratnya.

Naruto mengangguk pelan tanpa bisa berkata apapun. Ia masih terpaku karena terpesona memandangi ayunya wajah Luka. Cinta lamanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan kembali merekah dengan indahnya. Di sisi lain, cinta baru juga mulai berbunga-bunga di hatinya. Jadi, Naruto mulai terjebak dalam cinta segitiga. Antara Luka dan Miku.

Setelah ini, siapakah gadis yang berhasil mendapatkan hatinya Naruto? Luka atau Miku? Entahlah itu tergantung pada Naruto sendiri. Dia akan memilih Luka ataukah Miku?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PESAN DARI HIKARI SYARAHMIA:**

 **Chapter 2 update!**

 **Mohon maaf ya jika updatenya agak lama. Tapi, akhirnya chapter 2 ini selesai juga dibuat ketika idenya mulai muncul lagi.**

 **Ya, tinggal satu chapter lagi. Nah, udah tahukan tentang IA dan Luka? Ternyata Luka tidak menikah dengan Kaito. Terus IA adalah anak Kaito dari Teto. IA dianggap sebagai anak kandung Luka setelah Ayah dan Ibunya meninggal dunia. Keluarga Kaito tidak mau menerima kehadiran IA. Apalagi keluarga Teto juga tidak ada karena Teto adalah anak yatim piatu yang selama ini tinggal di panti asuhan. Jadi, sebelum bertunangan dengan Luka, Kaito sudah berpacaran dengan Teto. Begitulah kejadian sebenarnya.**

 **Lalu setelah ini, hubungan Naruto dan Luka menjadi akrab lagi seperti dulu. Justru inilah konfliknya. Konflik perasaan yang akan membuat sebuah hati yang terluka yaitu Miku. Penasaran, siapa gadis yang dipilih Naruto nantinya? Nantikan jawabannya di chapter 3. Chapter yang terakhir.**

 **Terima kasih atas perhatianmu setelah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi ya ...**

 **Berminat mereview?**

 **Senin, 26 Oktober 2015**


	3. Pilihan yang terbaik

Di kediaman Namikaze sekarang, tepatnya di ruang keluarga.

Tampak Naruto sedang duduk berhadapan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Mereka bertiga duduk di sofa sambil membicarakan sesuatu pada saat Naruto baru saja pulang, tepatnya jam sebelas malam.

"Ada apa? Apa yang ingin Kaasan dan Tousan bicarakan padaku?" tanya Naruto dengan wajahnya yang datar.

Minato, sang Ayah berambut pirang dan bermata biru, yang duduk berdampingan dengan Kushina. Ia menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Tousan memintamu untuk segera menikah," jawab Minato langsung pada intinya.

Naruto tidak kaget sama sekali. Karena ini bukan pertama kalinya sang Ayah mengatakan hal itu padanya. Sudah beberapa kali, namun Naruto tidak terlalu menghiraukannya atau memikirkannya. Karena saat ini di pikirannya dikepung dua masalah hati yang benar-benar membuatnya bingung sekarang. Tentang masalah cintanya yang cukup rumit. Naruto mencintai dua gadis sekaligus.

Dengan tenang, Naruto membalas perkataan sang Ayah.

"Tenang saja, Tousan. Tousan tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu berkali-kali padaku lagi," tukas Naruto dengan tegas."Jangan khawatir. Cepat atau lambat, aku pasti akan segera menikah."

"Tapi, kapan Naruto?" sang Ibu juga ikut bertanya dengan raut muka yang kusut.

Naruto melirik sang Ibu.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kaasan. Tapi, aku sudah mempunyai calon istri yang benar-benar sesuai dengan tipe yang kusukai."

Mendengar hal itu, wajah kedua orang tuanya berbinar-binar. Terutama sang Ibu.

"Oh ya, siapa gadis itu, nak? Apa dia adalah pacarmu?" tanya Kushina sekali lagi.

Naruto tersenyum. Senyuman yang simpul. Rona merah hinggap di kedua pipinya.

"Dia belum menjadi pacarku. Tapi, dia akan menjadi pacarku sebentar lagi. Saat itu tiba, aku akan memperkenalkan dia kepada Tousan dan Kaasan. Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya. Dialah yang akan menjadi istriku nanti."

Minato dan Kushina saling pandang. Mereka saling tersenyum bersama. Pada akhirnya sang putra mempunyai gadis yang menjadi incarannya. Gadis yang beruntung. Jadi, siapakah gadis yang beruntung itu?

Inilah tahap akhir dari penderitaan Naruto selama lima tahun dalam menanggung rasa sedih karena cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation, dll.**

 **Saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya saja. Izinkan ya ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sekuel dari fic "Lagu Cinta Untuk Luka"**

 **Judul : Lagu Cinta Untuk Luka 2**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Luka x Miku**

 **Genre : romance/hurt/comfort/family**

 **Rating : T**

 **Setting : AU (Konoha versi kota moderen. Gambaran kota dibuat berdasarkan khayalan belaka)**

 **Start written : Senin, 26 Oktober 2015**

 **Fic request buat reader yang tidak diketahui namanya.**

 **Ayo, siapa namanya yang memesan cerita ini sama saya? Saya nggak tahu orangnya nih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTE : Karena ada ide, makanya saya update chapter terakhir ini secepatnya. Semoga kalian suka dengan endingnya ya ^^**

 **Penampilan Naruto di fic ini sama kayak di canonnya yaitu di Naruto movie: The Last. Model rambutnya sama kayak di The Last. Oke, ngerti, kan?**

 **Ok, selamat membaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LAGU CINTA UNTUK LUKA 2**

 **Chapter 3: Pilihan yang terbaik**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER YANG TERAKHIR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak Luka sudah menceritakan semua kebenaran yang telah berlangsung selama lima tahun itu, hubungan Luka dan Naruto semakin hangat seperti dulu. Di mana hampir setiap hari, Luka mengajak IA singgah di toko kue milik Naruto. Hanya sekedar membeli kue untuk IA karena IA suka dengan kue buatan dari toko "Orange's Bakery" itu. Juga IA senang bisa bermain dengan Miku karena IA sudah menganggap Miku sebagai teman terbaiknya. Lalu Luka juga mempunyai kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengan Naruto di saat IA sedang bermain dengan Miku di dalam toko tersebut.

Hari ini, Luka dan IA singgah lagi di toko kue Naruto setelah IA baru pulang dari sekolah.

IA bermain gambar-gambaran bersama Miku sambil duduk dalam satu meja, tepatnya terletak di dekat jendela kaca bening yang menghadap ke arah jalan raya. IA tertawa senang saat Miku mengajarinya menggambar pemandangan di desa. IA memperhatikan Miku dengan baik.

"Begini caranya menggambar gunung, IA-chan!" sahut Miku sambil menggerakkan crayon untuk membentuk gambar gunung di kertas gambar yang terletak di atas meja.

IA manggut-manggut dengan wajahnya yang polos. Miku tersenyum sambil mencubit pelan pipi IA saking geramnya.

"Aw, sakit tuh, Miku-nee! Jangan cubit IA. IA nggak suka dicubit," sanggah IA dengan kedua pipi yang mengembang. Ia marah dengan mimik wajah yang sangat lucu.

Membuat Miku semakin tertawa melihatnya.

"Hehehe, maaf. Neesan tidak tahu kalau IA tidak suka dicubit."

"Tapi, nggak apa-apa sih. IA nggak marah."

"Benar, IA tidak marah sama Neesan?"

"Benar."

IA mengangguk untuk membenarkan kalau dia tidak marah pada Miku. Miku sungguh semakin geram melihat tingkah IA yang sangat menggemaskan baginya.

Lalu mereka melanjutkan acara bermain gambar-gambarannya. Naruto memperhatikan mereka berdua di balik rak penyimpanan kue-kue. Ia juga turut senang melihat Miku yang sangat akrab dengan anak angkat Luka itu.

Naruto berdiri bersama Luka. Luka juga memperhatikan interaksi Miku dan IA. Dia juga turut senang melihatnya.

"IA semakin akrab saja dengan Miku ya, Naruto?" kata Luka sambil melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Ya, bisa kulihat begitu," ujar Naruto yang sedikit menampilkan senyumnya. Tanpa melihat ke arah Luka. Tatapan matanya terus terfokus ke arah Miku. Tanpa berkedip sama sekali.

Luka sungguh senang bisa melihat senyum yang terukir di wajah Naruto. Senyuman yang amat dirindukannya selama lima tahun.

Ya, sesungguhnya Luka juga mencintai Naruto. Perasaan cinta itu berawal sejak kecil. Saat Naruto dan Luka berikrar menjadi sahabat baik untuk selamanya. Perasaan yang terus tumbuh dan besar di hatinya. Hingga perasaan itu terkubur begitu saja sejak Luka bertunangan dengan Kaito karena dipaksa oleh Ibu Luka. Luka berusaha untuk melupakan Naruto sampai pada akhirnya ia mengetahui bahwa Kaito juga terpaksa bertunangan dengannya atas paksaan orang tua Kaito sendiri. Kaito mencintai orang lain. Hingga rencana pernikahan setelah tamat SMA di antara Luka dan Kaito dibatalkan begitu saja.

Kini Luka sudah bebas. Luka tidak merasa tertekan lagi. Dia sudah hidup bahagia tanpa kendala apapun. Ditambah adanya IA, kebahagiaan itu semakin bertambah besar. Juga kebahagiaannya melipat ganda saat bertemu dengan Naruto.

Hari ini, Luka ingin menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto. Ia sudah mengetahui bahwa Naruto juga menyukainya saat mendapatkan sebuah kaset lagu dari Sasuke. Sebuah lagu yang diciptakan Naruto saat SMA dulu. Lagu tentang perasaan Naruto terhadapnya. Lagu cinta yang tidak tersampaikan waktu itu.

Segera saja Luka meraih tangan Naruto. Naruto kaget setengah mati saat tangannya ditarik oleh Luka begitu saja.

"Heh, Luka? Kenapa kamu menarik tanganku? Kamu mau membawaku kemana?" tanya Naruto yang keheranan.

"Ikuti saja!" pinta Luka sambil terus menarik tangan Naruto.

Naruto terseret oleh langkah Luka. Luka membawanya ke atap toko kue tersebut.

Sementara itu, Miku menyadari Naruto yang diseret Luka menuju pintu dapur toko. Di mana di dapur tersebut, terdapat tangga yang bercabang dua. Satu menuju ke kamar pribadi Naruto yang terletak di lantai dua. Sedangkan satu lagi menuju atap toko. Begitulah denah gambarannya.

Karena penasaran, Miku memutuskan untuk mengikuti Naruto dan Luka. Ia pun menatap IA.

"IA-chan, Neesan mau ke belakang dulu ya," ucap Miku tersenyum lebar."Biar Tianyi-nee yang menemani kamu. Kamu nggak marah, kan?"

"Nggak," jawab IA menggeleng cepat.

Puncak rambut IA dielus pelan oleh tangan Miku. Miku pun memanggil Tianyi yang sedang asyik menghitung uang di meja kasir.

"Tianyi, bisa temani IA-chan bermain tidak?" Miku melambaikan tangannya kepada Tianyi.

Tianyi menyadarinya. Ia berhenti menghitung uang sebentar.

"Bisa, Miku," Tianyi mengangguk.

Miku bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Begitu juga dengan Tianyi.

"Memangnya kamu mau kemana, Miku?" Tianyi mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hm, aku ingin ke belakang sebentar untuk memastikan sesuatu," Miku tersenyum sembari berlari-lari kecil menuju pintu dapur toko. Ia melewati Tianyi begitu saja.

"Eh, memastikan sesuatu?" Tianyi tercengang. Dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Miku. Ia pun terpaku di tempat saat Miku sudah masuk ke dalam dapur toko.

Sepertinya Miku ingin menguntit Naruto dan Luka, yang saat ini berada di atap toko untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto berdiri berhadapan dengan Luka saat bersamaan Luka menyodorkan sebuah kaset lagu ke arahnya. Naruto kaget saat memperhatikan kaset lagu itu.

"Eh, kaset lagu ini?" kedua mata Naruto terbelalak keluar."Darimana kamu mendapatkannya, Luka?"

Luka memandang ke arah kaset lagu yang berada di genggaman tangannya sekarang. Dia tersenyum.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari Sasuke," jawab Luka.

Naruto kaget lagi mendengarnya. Ia tidak menyangka kotak kaset yang ia campakkan begitu saja saat mengetahui Luka akan menikah dengan Kaito. Kotak kaset itu diambil lagi oleh Sasuke. Lalu Sasuke menyimpannya dengan baik. Sebab, lagu itu berisi tentang pengakuan perasaan Naruto untuk Luka. Kini kaset lagu itu sampai pada Luka. Itu berarti Luka sudah mengetahui perasaan Naruto yang tercipta lewat lirik lagu tersebut.

"Ja-Jadi, dari Sasuke, kamu mendapatkan kaset lagu itu. Berarti kamu sudah mendengar semuanya."

Naruto tampak syok. Luka pun mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, Naruto. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu mencintai aku sejak lama. Aku baru tahu setelah mendengarkan lagu ini," kata Luka dengan pandangan yang sangat sendu."Betapa besarnya cintamu untukku. Penantianmu selama ini untuk berharap agar cintamu terbalaskan lewat lagu ini. Kamu membuat lagu ini mati-matian untukku. Tapi, aku tidak mempedulikanmu dan tidak memperhatikanmu. Kamu pun terus bersedih saat aku tidak ada di dekatmu. Kamu masih mengharapkan aku kembali. Naruto, maafkan aku saat itu karena tidak mengetahui kamu ingin memberikan kejutan ini untukku. Aku sangat menyesalinya. Aku benar-benar menyesal karena tidak mengetahuinya."

Seketika wajah Luka menjadi suram begitu. Sepertinya Luka akan menangis. Terlihat dari tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar.

Raut wajah Naruto juga ikut suram. Ia tertegun. Ia iba melihat Luka bersikap seperti itu. Tentunya sebagai sahabatnya, Naruto juga turut merasakan apa yang dirasakan Luka sekarang.

SET!

Naruto memegang kedua bahu Luka. Dengan wajah yang lembut, Naruto menatap Luka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kamu tidak perlu menyesalinya. Aku senang jika lagu itu sampai padamu."

Luka menatap Naruto. Naruto tersenyum manis. Membuat kedua mata Luka berkaca-kaca.

GREP!

Luka langsung merangkul pinggang Naruto. Naruto kaget lagi dibuatnya. Kedua pipi Naruto merona merah saat bersamaan Luka membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu."

DEG!

Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang setelah mendengar pengakuan Luka. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Ia membeku sesaat.

Diam-diam, ada seseorang yang sedang mengintip mereka berdua. Seseorang itu mengintip di balik pintu atap toko. Dia adalah Miku sendiri.

"Ja-Jadi, Luka-san dan Master saling mencintai?" sahut Miku yang sangat syok saat melihat adegan itu."Itu berarti aku tidak mempunyai harapan untuk memiliki hati Master. Master, aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Tapi, kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini? Aku berharap bisa memilikimu, Master. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa kehilanganmu."

TES! TES! TES!

Tanpa sadar, Miku menitikkan air matanya. Ia menangis di tengah sakit hati yang sangat menusuk. Cintanya yang begitu besar untuk Naruto telah bertepuk sebelah tangan. Naruto telah memilih Luka menjadi pacarnya.

SREK!

Miku berlari menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Ia meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Hatinya sakit karena tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Dia ingin segera pergi dari tempat yang sangat menyesakkan dadanya sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan wajah yang kusut dan kedua mata yang memerah, Miku menghampiri Tianyi yang masih menemani IA. Tianyi pun kaget melihat tampang Miku yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Miku, kamu kenapa?" tanya Tianyi sambil bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. IA sendiri juga bengong ketika melihat kedua mata Miku yang berkaca-kaca.

"Tianyi ... Aku ... Hiks ...," Miku menangis lagi. Tangisannya memecah begitu saja.

Segera saja Tianyi merangkul pundak Miku untuk memberikan rasa simpati. Tianyi penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Miku.

Miku menangis di dalam pelukan teman baiknya. Tianyi berusaha menghibur Miku yang sedang sedih.

"Kenapa kamu menangis seperti ini, Miku? Apa yang telah membuatmu sedih?" tanya Tianyi sekali lagi.

Sambil terisak-isak, Miku menjawabnya.

"Ini semua karena ..."

Maka Miku menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi pada Tianyi. Tianyi mendengarkannya dengan baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Besok pagi harinya, di toko "Orange Bakery". Pada pukul delapan pagi, waktunya toko akan dibuka.

Tianyi membalikkan sebuah papan bertali yang digantung di dekat pintu masuk toko. Papan yang bertuliskan "OPEN". Sebuah tanda bahwa toko kue itu sudah dibuka.

Setelah itu, Tianyi kembali ke tempat ia bertugas yaitu di belakang meja kasir. Hingga muncul Naruto yang baru saja datang dari arah dapur toko. Naruto menghampiri Tianyi.

"Tianyi, kemana Miku? Sudah jam delapan lewat, tapi Miku belum juga datang. Biasanya pagi-pagi sekali, dia sudah datang ke toko untuk membantuku membuat kue," tanya Naruto yang sangat penasaran karena Miku tidak bisa datang.

Biasanya kalau sakit atau ada urusan mendadak yang memungkinkan Miku tidak bisa datang untuk bekerja. Miku pasti mengabari Naruto lewat sms atau menelepon. Namun, sekarang tidak ada kabar apapun dari Miku. Sungguh, hal ini sangat membuat Naruto cemas dan panik.

Tianyi memandang Naruto dengan wajah yang kusut. Lalu ia merogoh sesuatu dari laci meja kasir.

"Ng ... Sebenarnya hari ini Miku tidak bisa datang lagi untuk bekerja di sini, Master," jawab Tianyi agak canggung.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maksudmu?"

Lantas Tianyi menyodorkan sebuah amplop putih kepada Naruto.

"Ini, Master. Surat pengunduran diri dari Miku."

Alhasil, Naruto sangat kaget mendengarnya. Dengan cepat, Naruto menyambar amplop putih yang merupakan surat pengunduran diri. Miku memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja akibat kejadian kemarin itu. Di mana dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Naruto dipeluk oleh Luka. Tapi, Naruto tidak membalas pelukan Luka itu.

Naruto membuka amplop itu. Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang dilipat rapi. Segera saja ia membaca isi yang tertulis di kertas itu.

Beberapa menit, setelah membaca isi surat pengunduran diri itu. Naruto terpaku di tempat. Ia terdiam sesaat.

Gadis cina itu keheranan melihat Naruto yang mematung. Raut muka Naruto berubah drastis. Kusut begitu seperti benang yang semrawut.

Lalu Naruto menengok Tianyi lagi.

"Kenapa Miku berhenti? Apa alasannya sehingga Miku berhenti mendadak begini?" Naruto menatap Tianyi dengan serius."Kamu pasti tahu alasan Miku yang sebenarnya. Jadi, katakan dengan jujur, Tianyi. Apa yang membuat Miku berhenti? Beritahu aku sekarang juga."

Tianyi panik saat ditatap tajam oleh Naruto. Ia benar-benar panik sekarang. Antara mau memberi tahu dan tidak mau memberi tahu. Karena dia sudah berjanji kepada Miku bahwa dia tidak akan membocorkan semua yang terjadi pada Naruto. Kalau Miku berhenti bekerja karena tidak tahan melihat Naruto dan Luka berpacaran. Hal itu sungguh membuat hati Miku sangat sakit jika masih saja bekerja di sana. Miku tidak bisa menahan gejolak hatinya yang telah terluka karena cintanya yang telah bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Tapi, Naruto tetap memaksa agar Tianyi mau memberitahukan alasan yang sebenarnya. Maka Naruto memberikan sebuah ancaman yang serius untuk Tianyi.

"Tianyi, cepat beritahu aku apa alasannya. Kalau tidak, aku akan memecatmu sekarang juga!" sahut Naruto dengan tegas.

Spontan, membuat Tianyi tersentak. Tianyi tidak mau dipecat hanya karena masalah ini. Apalagi pekerjaan sebagai kasir ini adalah satu-satunya senjata untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keluarganya. Sebab Tianyi menjadi tulang punggung keluarganya. Apapun yang terjadi, ia harus mempertahankan pekerjaan ini. Kalau ia dipecat, tentu saja sangat susah mencari pekerjaan baru di zaman serba sulit seperti ini.

Pada akhirnya, dengan perasaan takut-takut, Tianyi menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto. Dari A-Z.

Di sela-sela Tianyi bercerita, sungguh membuat Naruto kaget mendengarnya. Dia tidak menyangkanya sama sekali.

'Miku, ternyata dia ...,' batin Naruto yang mulai memasang wajah suram. Tiba-tiba dia sedih begitu sesaat mendengar Tianyi yang terus bercerita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat gadis berambut hijau tosca yang dibiarkan tergerai, sedang duduk di atas ayunan yang terletak di bawah pohon rindang. Gadis itu memainkan ayunannya dengan gerakan yang pelan. Kedua mata hijaunya yang meredup. Wajah yang kusam. Pakaiannya yang kurang rapi. Sungguh tidak ada tanda-tanda kebahagiaan dari aura sekitarnya.

Gadis itu adalah Miku. Ia berada di halaman depan rumahnya sekarang. Di tengah angin pagi yang bertiup lembut, menemani keterpurukan Miku yang mengalami patah hati. Perasaan yang sakit tak terobati. Tidak ada semangat hidup tercipta di wajahnya yang kusam dan kusut begitu. Hanya karena cinta tak terbalaskan membuat Miku seperti orang yang kehilangan harapan.

Bahkan kakaknya sendiri, Mikuo, sungguh kerepotan menangani adiknya ini. Miku selalu saja begitu jika mengalami guncangan jiwa dan keinginannya itu tidak tercapai, maka membuat Miku menjadi sangat pemurung. Tidak mau makan dan minum. Hal ini sudah menjadi "penyakitnya" sejak Ayah dan Ibunya meninggal dunia. Maka Miku mengalami gangguan mental yang sangat sulit untuk dihilangkan. Dalam arti tertentu sangat susah untuk menghiburnya agar tidak sedih. Apalagi hal ini menyangkut cinta pertamanya yang kandas. Cinta pertama Miku adalah Naruto.

Miku sangat sedih sekarang. Ia sedih sekali. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu. Kedua mata yang sayu. Rambutnya yang panjang melewati lutut berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin. Bahkan pakaian yang dikenakannya juga berkibar-kibar ditiup angin yang lalu.

Pikiran Miku hanya terfokus pada wajah seseorang yang sangat dicintainya yaitu Naruto. Pikirannya menjadi rapuh karena Naruto telah memilih gadis lain untuk mendampingi hidupnya. Rasanya dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Entahlah, Miku ingin sekali memiliki Naruto. Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang telah menanamkan benih cinta di hati Miku. Kini benih cinta itu sudah tumbuh subur hingga menjadi bunga cinta yang bermekaran di hati dan jiwa Miku.

Tapi, bunga cinta itu sudah layu karena kumbangnya tidak hinggap untuk menyemaikan serbuk-serbuk kasihnya. Kumbang itu sudah lewat begitu saja dan hinggap di bunga cinta yang lain.

TES!

Tanpa sadar, kedua mata Miku mengalirkan air bening. Dia menangis dengan perasaan yang bergetar.

"Naruto ... Aku mencintaimu ...," bisik Miku pelan. Kepalanya masih tertunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semakin suram.

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki yang cukup keras menuju ke arah Miku. Miku tidak menyadarinya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu. Kedua tangannya memegang erat dua tali ayunan.

Seseorang yang mendekati Miku itu, lantas ia menghentikan langkahnya berada tepat di depan Miku.

"Miku!" seseorang itu menyapa Miku.

Miku menyadarinya. Ia sangat mengenal suara itu. Lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang menyapanya.

SET!

Rupanya Naruto. Ia datang langsung untuk menemui Miku. Miku kaget. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Tangisannya berhenti mendadak.

"Ma-Master?!" Miku ternganga karena tidak menyangka Naruto bakal datang untuk menemuinya. Dilihatnya, Naruto memandangi dirinya dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat kusut.

'Kenapa Naruto bisa datang kemari? Apa mungkin Tianyi yang memberitahukan semuanya kepada Naruto?' batin Miku yang merasa heran.

Lantas Miku pun bertanya pada Naruto.

"Master, kenapa Master bisa kemari?" tanya Miku penasaran.

Naruto memandang Miku dengan lama. Ia terdiam sebentar.

"Apa alasanmu mengundurkan diri, Miku?" Naruto yang malah bertanya. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Miku tadi. Ia mengubah wajahnya datar lagi.

Miku tertegun. Dia sungguh kaget mendengarnya. Seketika kedua matanya menyipit sayu.

"Itu karena ... Hm ... Tidak ada apa-apa, Master. Aku hanya ingin mencari pekerjaan yang baru. Supaya aku tidak merepotkan Mikuo-nii yang selalu mengantar dan menjemputku saat pergi bekerja. Aku ingin bekerja di tempat yang dekat dari rumahku. Itulah alasannya mengapa aku mengundurkan diri," jawab Miku berusaha tersenyum meskipun di hatinya kini diliputi kesedihan yang dalam.

Namun, biarpun Miku tersenyum secerah matahari seperti itu. Naruto tetap saja bisa menangkap pancaran kesedihan yang berada di kedua mata Miku. Naruto dapat melihatnya dengan baik. Di balik senyuman yang terkesan menghangatkan jiwa itu, terselip sebuah kesedihan yang tersembunyi di hati Miku sekarang.

Ya, Naruto sudah pernah merasakan namanya sakit hati. Sakit hati yang ditanggungnya selama lima tahun ini hanya karena cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Cinta pertamanya yaitu Luka. Membuatnya menjadi orang lain. Membuat senyumannya menguap selama lima tahun. Kini senyuman dan keceriaan itu kembali saat Miku hadir dalam hidupnya yang rapuh. Sebelum bertemu dengan Luka lagi, Naruto sudah mengalami berbagai macam kejadian bersama Miku. Berbagai kejadian konyol yang disebabkan oleh Miku sendiri. Miku yang ceroboh dan payah. Tapi, dia juga rajin dan pintar membuat kue. Dia selalu membantu Naruto untuk membuat kue di dapur toko. Suasana akan menjadi meriah dan berwarna jika ada Miku bersamanya.

Sedangkan Luka, gadis itu hadir lagi di tengah cinta Naruto mekar untuk Miku. Kehadiran Luka membangkitkan kenangan lama yang sempat ingin dilupakan oleh Naruto. Ditambah Luka juga sudah mulai mendekatinya lagi sebagai seorang sahabat. Luka yang mempunyai anak angkat dan menginginkannya untuk menjadi pacarnya sekaligus Ayah angkat buat IA.

Kemarin Luka menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto. Miku mendengarnya sendiri. Karena itulah Miku memutuskan berhenti bekerja di tempat Naruto agar Miku tidak mau menanggung rasa cemburu dan sedih saat melihat Naruto dan Luka. Apalagi Luka akan singgah setiap harinya bersama IA ke toko kue milik Naruto. Dengan begitu, Luka akan memiliki kesempatan untuk bermesraan dengan Naruto karena Luka sudah menjadi pacarnya Naruto sekarang.

Semua yang terjadi dan perasaan Miku terhadap Naruto, sudah diceritakan secara lengkap oleh Tianyi. Setelah mengetahui semua itu, Naruto langsung pergi melesat menuju rumah Miku. Lalu menemukan Miku yang sedang duduk sendirian di atas ayunan. Wajah Naruto menjadi suram saat melihat Miku. Miku merasakan apa yang pernah ia rasakan. Rasa sakit hati. Tapi, rasa sakit hati Miku pasti lebih parah daripada dirinya. Sebab Miku adalah perempuan. Perempuan yang sakit hati pasti akan lama sembuhnya. Butuh berhari-hari, berbulan-bulan, bertahun-tahun dan bahkan selamanya. Hanya satu cinta yang akan dikenangnya selama hidupnya.

Miku masih saja tersenyum. Naruto tidak tahan lagi melihatnya.

"Kamu pasti bohong, Miku. Kamu pasti sedih sekarang," ungkap Naruto dengan tegas."Aku sudah tahu semuanya dari Tianyi. Aku sudah tahu alasanmu berhenti bekerja. Karena itu, berhentilah tersenyum dipaksakan begitu. Aku tidak suka melihatnya."

Mendengar hal itu, senyuman Miku menghilang. Digantikan dengan wajah yang syok.

"Heh? Ma-Master sudah tahu semuanya dari Tianyi?" Miku ternganga.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Ya, Miku. Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Bahkan perasaanmu terhadapku."

Miku membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia kaget sekali.

SREK!

Naruto merendahkan badannya agar dapat memandang Miku dengan mudah. Ia mengambil pose berlutut yang keren.

Angin bertiup cukup kencang. Menerpa keduanya yang saling bertatapan erat. Sepasang mata hijau bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru.

Miku tidak mampu mengatakan apapun lagi ketika dipandang lembut oleh Naruto. Naruto pun melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Miku, sebenarnya waktu Luka menyatakan cintanya padaku. Aku sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa. Aku bingung dan merasakan perasaanku terhadap Luka menjadi lain sekarang. Aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya."

Naruto membayangkan kejadian yang berlangsung kemarin itu. Pada saat Luka memeluk dirinya dengan erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu."

DEG!

Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang setelah mendengar pengakuan Luka. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna. Ia membeku sesaat.

Ia membiarkan Luka memeluk pinggangnya. Ia sendiri tidak membalas pelukan Luka itu.

Cukup lama Luka memeluknya. Tapi, Naruto tidak mengatakan apapun untuk menjawab pernyataan cinta Luka itu.

Hingga Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk melepaskan tangan Luka dari pinggangnya. Dengan wajah yang datar, Naruto mengatakan sesuatu pada Luka.

"Maaf, Luka."

"Kenapa Naruto?" tanya Luka heran karena Naruto mengucapkan maaf.

Naruto menatap Luka dengan pandangan yang datar.

"Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu. Memang dulu aku mencintaimu. Lalu selama lima tahun ini, aku menderita karena sakit hati karena kehilangan kamu. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini perasaanku terhadapmu sudah terasa hambar. Aku tidak tahu kenapa begitu. Namun, yang pasti perasaanku menjadi biasa terhadapmu. Aku menganggap rasa ini sebagai rasa persahabatan. Bukan rasa cinta lagi."

Luka terperanjat mendengarnya.

"Itu berarti selama ini, kedekatan kita yang dimulai saat pertemuan kembali ini. Kamu anggap sebagai sahabat. Berarti rasa cintamu yang besar sudah hilang dari hatimu untukku. Kamu tidak mencintai aku lagi, Naruto?"

Naruto memandang Luka dengan lirih. Kedua mata Luka mulai berkaca-kaca lagi.

"Ya, aku menganggapmu sebagai sahabat baikku. Tidak lebih dari itu. Maaf, jika jawabanku mengecewakanmu. Tapi, perasaanku memang tidak seperti dulu lagi. Rasa cinta itu sudah hilang. Aku harap kamu mengerti, Luka."

Luka menatap Naruto dengan lirih. Digenggamnya kaset lagu itu dengan kuat.

"Jika itu sudah keputusanmu, aku dapat memakluminya, Naruto," Luka menyerahkan kaset lagu itu kepada Naruto."Aku tidak membutuhkan kaset lagu ini. Aku tidak berhak untuk menyimpannya lebih lama. Itu sama saja akan mengingatkanku kepada kenangan lama di antara kita berdua. Aku memberikan kaset lagu ini kepadamu lagi. Aku harap kamu menerimanya, Naruto."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Naruto mengambil kembali kaset lagu itu. Luka tersenyum kecil meskipun kedua matanya berkaca-kaca begitu. Ia berusaha senang walaupun hatinya sakit sekarang.

"Terima kasih atas semua yang telah kamu berikan padaku. Aku senang bisa menjadi sahabatmu yang baik. Apapun keputusanmu itu, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Itu termasuk jika ada gadis lain yang lebih baik daripada aku. Gadis yang berhasil membuatmu tersenyum kembali selama aku pergi dari kehidupanmu. Aku bahagia jika kamu bahagia. Aku akan mendoakan semoga kamu hidup bahagia bersama gadis yang kini kamu cintai. Setelah ini, aku akan pergi dan aku tidak akan pernah lagi hadir di hidupmu. Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu meskipun itu hanya sebentar."

Naruto terpaku mendengarnya. Luka terus tersenyum. Ia berusaha kelihatan bahagia. Dia harus bahagia meskipun cintanya yang kini bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi, itu tidak masalah baginya.

SREK!

Luka berbalik badan dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto yang masih terpaku tanpa bisa berkata apapun. Dia cuma bisa memandangi kepergian Luka sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Wajahnya lirih karena sudah membuat hati orang yang pernah disayanginya itu kecewa. Tapi, apa daya cinta untuk Luka sudah tidak ada lagi di hatinya. Cinta itu sudah dihilangkan oleh cinta yang baru. Cinta untuk Miku.

"Maaf, Luka. Karena aku mengecewakanmu. Di hatiku sekarang, ada cinta lain yang sangat membuatku nyaman sekali. Cinta untuk Miku. Aku mencintai Miku sekarang. Bukan kamu lagi, Luka," bisik Naruto sambil memandangi kaset lagu cinta untuk Luka itu. Kaset lagu yang berada di genggaman tangan kanannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Begitulah kelanjutan waktu di atap toko itu. Kamu mengertikan sekarang, Miku?" kata Naruto setelah mengakhiri cerita yang sebenarnya kepada Miku. Miku mendengarkannya dengan baik.

Miku terdiam sejenak. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto tetap menatap Miku. Wajah Miku kembali suram seperti tadi. Sepertinya ia akan menangis lagi. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya sehingga wajahnya suram lagi.

'Miku ...,' wajah Naruto juga ikut suram. Ia mulai mendekati Miku yang masih duduk di atas ayunan.

SREK!

Tanpa diduga sama sekali oleh Miku, Naruto menggerakkan tangannya untuk memegang dua pipi Miku. Sontak, Miku kaget saat mendapati Naruto sudah mengecup bibirnya dengan tiba-tiba.

'Na-Naruto?' ia tidak menyangka bakal mendapatkan kecupan manis dari orang yang sangat dicintainya ini.

Miku menutup matanya dan membiarkan Naruto terus menciumnya. Perasaannya semakin membaik seiring redanya sakit hati itu karena Naruto menciumnya. Itu berarti ciuman itu menandakan Naruto mempunyai rasa untuknya. Miku merasa senang seketika. Ia pun membalas ciuman itu. Ia menikmatinya.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya secara perlahan-lahan dari bibir Miku. Kedua pipinya merona merah sambil mengatakan sesuatu pada Miku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Miku."

Miku kaget mendengarnya. Kedua matanya membulat sedikit.

"Ma-Master? Ma-Master mencintai aku?"

Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu. Aku memilihmu untuk menjadi pacarku."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Luka-san?"

"Luka ...," sejenak Naruto menatap ke arah lain dan menjauhkan tangannya dari dua pipi Miku."Aku tidak mencintai Luka lagi. Luka adalah masa laluku. Memang dulu aku sangat mencintainya. Aku menderita karena kehilangan dirinya selama lima tahun. Aku yang bodoh selalu berharap Luka kembali padaku. Ya, dia sudah kembali padaku sekarang. Tapi, entah mengapa selama aku mulai berdekatan dengannya lagi. Perasaanku tidak menentu dan terasa hampa. Terasa membosankan karena Luka menghabiskan waktunya untuk bekerja dan memperhatikan IA. Dia memang seperti Luka yang dulu. Luka yang masih sama. Aku merasa tidak nyaman bersamanya lagi. Perasaanku hambar. Aku hanya menganggap Luka sebagai sahabatku. Tidak lebih dari yang kuharapkan."

Lalu Naruto menatap Miku lagi.

"Kemudian kamu hadir ketika aku hampir terpuruk dalam hidupku yang tidak menentu. Kamu membuat hidupku lebih berwarna. Bersamamu, aku menemukan kehidupan yang baru. Tidak monoton. Kejenakaanmu dan tingkah cerobohmu terbayang-bayang terus di otakku. Kamu adalah pegawai terbaikku. Sekaligus gadis yang telah mampu menarikku dari kerapuhan yang semakin tenggelam. Kamu membuatku tersenyum lagi. Kamu telah membuat aku menjadi diriku sendiri. Kamulah gadisku. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. Kamu juga mencintaiku, kan?" lanjut Naruto lagi.

Miku terpaku sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, ia mengangguk.

"Ya, Master. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Lantas ia bangkit berdiri dan menarik tangan Miku untuk ikut bangkit berdiri bersamanya.

GREP!

Naruto merangkul pundak Miku. Miku merangkul pinggang Naruto. Mereka berpelukan dengan erat.

Angin terus bertiup dan menemani kebersamaan mereka.

Miku yang tidak sedih lagi. Ia begitu bahagia karena sudah mendapatkan laki-laki yang dicintainya. Naruto menarik Miku dari keterpurukannya yang hampir di ujung tanduk. Sebab Naruto tidak ingin Miku mengalami hal yang pernah dirasakannya. Miku yang dipilihnya untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Setelah lama berpelukan, Naruto dan Miku melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. Naruto memegang salah satu pipi Miku. Miku tersenyum tulus.

"Master ..."

"Jangan panggil aku Master terus, Miku. Bisakan memanggil aku dengan sebutan Naruto-kun? Sebagai tanda kalau kamu adalah pacarku sekarang," pinta Naruto dengan nada lembut.

Miku mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, Ma- eh ... Maksudku Naruto-kun," Miku kelihatan sangat gugup saat menyebut nama Naruto dengan suffix "kun".

Naruto tertawa kecil sambil mengacak-acak rambut Miku.

"Hahaha, seperti biasa. Kamu itu memang lucu, Miku-chan."

Kini giliran Naruto yang memanggil Miku dengan suffix "chan". Semburat merah hinggap di kedua pipi Miku. Ia tersenyum kecil. Senang rasanya melihat langsung Naruto yang tertawa lepas seperti itu. Biasanya Naruto selalu memasang wajah datar yang sangat menyebalkan.

Naruto berhenti tertawa. Ia memandang wajah Miku dengan lama. Miku yang tak berhenti tersenyum membuat hati Naruto tertawan.

Naruto kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Miku. Begitu juga dengan Miku.

Semakin dekat dan dekat. Hingga kedua bibir itu menyatu kembali dalam pelukan yang erat.

Naruto merangkul pinggang Miku dengan erat. Miku merangkul leher Naruto. Keduanya saling berciuman dengan mesranya di bawah pohon yang rindang.

Kini Miku dan Naruto sudah menjadi pasangan hidup yang ditakdirkan Tuhan. Miku adalah pilihan akhir Naruto setelah menempuh penderitaan karena Luka. Inilah akhir dari perjalanan sang pencipta lagu cinta untuk Luka tersebut. Akhir yang membahagiakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PENUTUP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SETAHUN KEMUDIAN ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Empat cangkir teh hangat tersaji di atas meja kaca berbentuk oval. Miku yang baru saja meletakkannya ketika ada dua tamu yang berkunjung ke rumahnya yaitu Uchiha Sasuke dan Kagamine Rin beserta bayi yang berusia sekitar setahun lebih.

Rumah besar bergaya eropa yang berada di tengah kota Konoha. Rumah tersebut adalah rumah elit yang dibeli Naruto setelah menikah dengan Miku.

Sasuke, pria berambut raven itu, sedang duduk di dekat sang sahabat yaitu Naruto. Sementara Rin - gadis berambut pendek blonde honey sebahu dan bermata biru - yang sedang menggendong bayinya. Bayi perempuan yang berambut sewarna dengan Rin. Namanya Lenka.

Rin duduk di samping Miku. Miku yang tengah hamil tujuh bulan, sangat senang jika dua sahabat Naruto ini, datang ke rumahnya. Hanya sekedar mempererat hubungan persahabatan di antara mereka.

Naruto dan Sasuke duduk berhadapan dengan Miku dan Rin. Mereka duduk di atas sofa berwarna coklat yang terkesan mewah. Sofa yang terletak di ruang tamu yang luas dan diisi dengan perabotan-perabotan yang cukup banyak.

Sesaat Sasuke menyesap teh yang dibuat oleh Miku. Naruto yang selalu memperhatikan Miku yang sedang berbicara dengan Rin. Ia tersenyum bahagia karena sudah menikahi wanita yang tepat. Kini wanita itu sudah menjadi istrinya sekarang dan sedang mengandung anaknya yang pertama.

Ya, setelah empat bulan berpacaran, Naruto langsung melamar Miku atas desakan kedua orang tua Naruto yang menginginkan Naruto cepat menikah. Miku menerima lamaran Naruto itu. Maka dilangsungkanlah pernikahan itu di rumah Naruto dengan adat jepang. Banyak teman yang hadir, seperti Sasuke dan Rin. Dari sanalah Miku mengenal Sasuke dan Rin lebih dekat. Sehingga Miku menjadi sahabat baiknya Sasuke dan Rin sampai sekarang.

Lalu mengenai Luka, Naruto mendapat kabar dari Sasuke kalau Luka menikah dengan direktur dari perusahaan di mana Luka bekerja. Direktur yang bernama Kagene Rei. Pengusaha muda yang berumur 25 tahun. Rei adalah pria yang sangat baik dan mau menerima IA sebagai anaknya. Kini mereka tinggal di Australia karena Rei yang membawa Luka dan IA di sana. Jadi, Luka sudah hidup bahagia bersama suami dan anak angkatnya di sana. Dia tidak akan pernah lagi kembali ke jepang.

Begitulah tentang Luka sekarang. Kini tidak ada yang membuat Naruto sedih lagi. Dia sudah berbahagia bersama Miku. Apalagi sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi seorang Ayah.

"Hei, Dobe!"

Lamunan Naruto buyar seketika saat suara Sasuke menyapanya. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Hah? Eh? Ada apa, Teme?" Naruto linglung.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan datar.

"Kenapa kamu termenung begitu?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa ngeles.

"Hehehe, tidak ada apa-apa," Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal."Bagaimana rencana kita itu? Apa kamu mau bekerja sama denganku untuk membangun cabang baru toko kue milikku di tempat yang lain? Kamu yang akan menjadi pemiliknya. Anggap saja kita berbagi saham perusahaan sebanyak lima puluh persen."

Naruto berusaha mengalihkan perhatian. Sasuke memegang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ya, boleh juga. Aku mau bekerja sama denganmu. Kelihatannya menarik juga."

Seketika Naruto menyengir lebar.

"Bagus itu, Teme."

Sasuke juga tersenyum. Senyuman yang simpul. Ia senang melihat Naruto yang kembali ceria seperti dulu. Itu berkat Miku. Miku yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidup Naruto sekarang.

Setelah itu, mereka terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang serius. Begitu juga Miku dan Rin. Dua Ibu itu sedang membicarakan tentang calon bayi yang akan dilahirkan Miku. Entah laki-laki atau perempuan. Namun, yang pasti Miku sangat menanti anaknya ini lahir dan menambah kebahagiaan buat Naruto. Itulah harapan terbesarnya.

Inilah akhirnya dari kisah lagu cinta untuk Luka. Walaupun pada akhirnya pasangan hidup Naruto bukanlah Luka, melainkan Miku. Tapi, lagu cinta sebagai bukti kenangan lama Naruto dan Luka pada saat SMA, masih disimpan oleh Naruto. Kini lagu cinta itu tersimpan rapi di sebuah gudang yang berada di belakang rumah Naruto bersama Miku. Lagu cinta yang terekam dalam sebuah kaset dan beberapa lembar foto masa-masa SMA Naruto bersama Luka disimpan dalam kardus yang sudah dilem. Rencananya kardus itu akan dibakar oleh Naruto untuk menghilangkan kenangan lama tentang cinta pertamanya. Luka yang telah pergi dari hidupnya. Lalu Miku yang kini datang dan menemani hidup Naruto untuk selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAATNYA MEMBALAS REVIEW PARA READER**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Train Heartnett: Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini. Sudah lanjut nih.**

 **Darkness Ryuu: Iya, saya juga suka dua-duanya sih. Tapi, Naruto harus milih antara satu gadis itu. Jadi, saya tetapkan Naruto milih Miku untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya.**

 **senju hashirama020101: salam juga buat sesama orang Pekanbaru. Hehehe, nggak nyangka ada juga orang Pekanbaru yang baca di fanfic ini. Saya kira hanya saya orang Pekanbaru yang aktif di fanfic.**

 **Terima kasih ya ... Ganbatte juga buat senju Hashirama. Ini udah lanjut.**

 **Mikoto999: terima kasih udah baca fic ini. Udah lanjut nih.**

 **Ovall: oke, atas saranmu juga. Saya pilih Miku buat Naruto. Terima kasih. Hehehe, saya juga pernah ngalamin seperti ini. Sama kayak kamu juga.**

 **Nandasetiawan0: boleh kok rikuwes. Mau rikuwes apa? Maaf, jika saya bisa jawab di halaman chapter cerita ini. Nanti jawab ya di review aja. Nanti saya lihat melalui email. Biasanya saya melihat PM dan review cerita melalui email. Jadi, saya nggak sempat balas mungkin nanti. Tapi, pasti akan saya buatkan rikuwes kamu itu.**

 **Hole in heart: saranmu boleh juga. Ya, pada akhirnya Naruto memilih Miku. Happy ending.**

 **Wahyu khalil: yups kamu betul. Luka seenaknya saja kembali. Kasihan Miku yang mencintai Naruto dalam diam. Tapi, saya membuat Naruto harus memilih gadis yang sangat dicintainya. Membuat hidupnya ceria. Akhirnya Miku-lah yang dipilih Naruto.**

 **EnterSandman06: oh, baguslah jika cerita ini berhasil menyentuh hati kamu. Berarti saya sudah berhasil membuat cerita ini dengan baik. Terima kasih banyak. Pilihan Naruto adalah Miku. Nggak apa-apakan?**

 **Arief417: oke, ini udah lanjut.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PESAN DARI HIKARI SYARAHMIA:**

 **Ya, sudah sampai di chapter terakhir. Sesuai dengan apa yang ditargetkan author yaitu 3 chapter, akhirnya sukses ditamatkan.**

 **Akhirnya Naruto memilih Miku sebagai pasangan hidupnya. Bukan Luka. Ya, saya kasihan melihat Miku yang terpuruk seperti Naruto. Jadi, Naruto bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Miku. Karena Naruto pernah merasakan namanya yang sakit hati. Lalu bukan berarti Miku dijadikan tempat pelampiasan Naruto yang ditinggalkan Luka selama lima tahun. Naruto murni suka sama Miku selama bersama Miku saat membuat kue di dapur toko sebelum Naruto bertemu Luka lagi. Ya, seiring berjalannya waktu, Luka dan Naruto dekat lagi sebagai sahabat. Namun, waktu Luka terbatas saat di dekat Naruto. Luka hanya bisa bertemu Naruto pada saat IA pulang sekolah. Apalagi Luka juga harus bekerja. Jadi, Naruto hanya sebentar saja menikmati waktu kebersamaannya dengan Luka.**

 **Berbeda dengan Miku. Setiap detik, setiap menit, setiap jam, setiap hari bisa bertemu dengan Naruto. Apalagi Miku dan Naruto menghabiskan waktu bersama setiap harinya saat membuat kue di dapur toko. Miku sering berbuat konyol dan ceroboh sehingga membuat Naruto kesal. Tapi, di balik itu semua memunculkan benih cinta di hati Naruto untuk Miku. Karena Miku selalu ada buatnya.**

 **Jadi, dari penjelasan di atas, maka author tetapkan Naruto memilih Miku. Ya, Miku menjadi pilihan akhir Naruto.**

 **Hm, apa lagi ya yang bisa author sampaikan di chapter 3 ini? Kayaknya nggak ada lagi. Tapi, author ucapkan terima kasih banyak atas perhatian kalian semua yang sudah membaca cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir.**

 **Terima kasih buat yang udah favourite dan follow cerita ini.**

 **Terima kasih buat silent reader.**

 **Sampai jumpa di karya baru lainnya di fandom naruto and vocaloid. Akan author perbanyak cerita pairing Naruto x Miku atau Naruto x Luka. Semoga mendapatkan ide bagus buat cerita baru selanjutnya.**

 **Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang chapter terakhir ini? Berminat mereview?**

 **-LAGU CINTA UNTUK LUKA 2-**

 **RESMI DITAMATKAN**

 **PADA HARI SELASA, 27 OKTOBER 2015. PADA PUKUL 19.38 P.M**

 **HIKARI SYARAHMIA MAU CABUT DULU! SAYONARA!**


End file.
